


"Gimme your hand"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, that's my life I guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : "Gimme your hand"Pairing : Kuroo x MiyukiWords : 1 272Miyuki est un OC (encore, c'est la vie que j'ai décidé de mener), mais ce n'est pas très important
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956





	"Gimme your hand"

Miyuki retint un bâillement à grande peine, sa liste dans une main et vérifiant le contenu du gros sac noir de l’autre. Ne rien oublier. Il ne manquerait plus que l’un des joueurs se fasse une entorse et qu’elle ait oublié les sprays froids. Le coach Nekomata et le coach Naoi passaient en revu les plans pour les matchs à venir, piétinant à côté du bus. Le vent matinal -très matinal- était frais et giflait le visage de Miyuki, qui tentait de se protéger en enfouissant sa tête dans sa veste de survêtement jusqu’au nez. Bon… Tout semblait là… Et ils n’étaient probablement pas à un rouleau de bande près. Rassurée, la jeune fille replia consciencieusement sa liste et la rangea dans sa poche, avant de s’agenouiller pour refermer le sac.

-Yo !

Miyuki releva la tête, quelque peu surprise. Elle ne s’était pas vraiment attendant à ce que le premier à arriver soit Lev. Vraiment pas. Elle aurait même cru qu’il arriverait le dernier. Ou avant-dernier, Yamamato avait toujours du mal à se lever.

-Lev ! Tu es matinal aujourd’hui.

-Disons que je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi, j’étais trop impatient, expliqua Lev avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Ce n’est pas sérieux, soupira Miyuki. Il va te falloir des forces pour la journée.

-Oh j’en aurais, ne t’en fais pas !

Elle ne s’en faisait pas vraiment, honnêtement… Elle connaissait les réserves d’énergie incroyables de Lev dès qu’il s’agissait de volley. En revanche, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu’il se blesse parce que son corps était trop fatigué. Mais visiblement l’info ne voulait pas s’ancrer dans la tête du jeune homme.

-Je suis le premier ? s’étonna Lev.

-Visiblement. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

Lev acquiesça joyeusement avant de trotter jusqu’aux coachs, les saluant avec plus d’entrain que ne devait en posséder une personne qui n’avait presque pas dormi. Miyuki soupira et secoua mollement la tête. Elle commençait à tous bien les connaitre, cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu’elle était leur manager, mais elle serait probablement toujours surprise par l’énergie débordante de Lev.

-Hey princesse.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson courir de sa nuque à ses hanches, et elle lâcha Lev du regard pour regarder devant elle.

-Je t’ai dit d’arrêter avec les surnoms affectifs en public, non… ? soupira Miyuki avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Peut-être, mais je n’ai jamais dit que j’acceptais d’arrêter, s’amusa Kuroo.

Miyuki croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, juste assez longtemps pour constater que la situation lui plaisait. Evidemment.

-Besoin d’un coup de main pour mettre ça dans le bus ? demanda-t-il en désignant le sac noir.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

-T’aider est toujours un plaisir, princesse.

Miyuki grogna et enfouis au maximum son visage dans sa veste. Vraiment, il était…

-Oh, capt’aine !

-Déjà là, Lev ?

Le première année hocha énergiquement la tête, passant d’un pied sur l’autre. Miyuki serait toujours surprise de l’excitement que provoquait les match de volley dans cette équipe -et probablement dans les autres aussi. Elle-même aimait ce sport, et elle aimait voir les joueurs de Nekoma en action. Mais ce n’était rien à côté de l’excitation de l’équipe -même si certains étaient plus expressifs que d’autres.

-Tu n’es pas venu avec Kenma ? remarqua soudain Miyuki.

-Non, il n’était pas encore prêt. Mais je me suis assuré qu’il soit bien réveillé.

-En espérant qu’il ne va pas se rendormir…

-Tu as si peu confiance en lui, la taquina Kuroo avec un petit rire incertain.

-Ne fais pas semblant, on sait tous les deux qu’il en est capable.

Kuroo déposa le sac noir dans la soute du bus, alors que Lev, visiblement incapable de contenir son excitation plus longtemps, se mettait à poser mille et unes questions sur les matchs de la journée, et à imaginer comment chacun d’eux se passerait. S’il n’avait pas été aussi tôt, Kuroo aurait probablement essayé de participer un minimum, mais il ne pouvait que regarder avec une fatigue évidente le première année s’exciter tout seul. Inuoka arriva peu de temps après avec Kai et Yaku, et se joignit à Lev, sous les regards blasés des trois troisièmes années.

Miyuki rejoignit les deux coachs, envoyant un rapide message à Kenma pour être sûre qu’il serait bientôt là. Elle espérait vraiment que la présence de Karasuno allait le motiver. Il avait l’air d’aimer jouer contre eux, et particulièrement contre Hinata Shoyo. Ca faisait plaisir. Vraiment. C’était rare que Kenma s’investisse réellement dans le volley. Le jeune homme arriva finalement en baillant largement, de mauvais poils comme à chaque fois qu’ils devaient prendre la route tôt le matin. Le reste de l’équipe arriva bientôt, Yamamoto clôturant la marche, comme Miyuki l’avait prévu.

-Allez, on va se mettre en route ! appela le coach Naoi.

Les premiers années étaient incroyablement pleins d’énergie et se précipitèrent dans le bus en discutant activement, alors que le reste de l’équipe trainait à moitié des pieds, bâillant ou tapant mollement sur leurs téléphones. Kuroo s’arrêta à côté de Miyuki, une main perdu dans ses cheveux et observant les autres joueurs prendre place par la fenêtre.

-Tu accepterais ma compagnie pour le voyage ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ca devrait pouvoir se faire.

Elle ne put manquer le petit éclat de satisfaction dans le regard de Kuroo, et elle rougit légèrement, détournant le regard en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans le col de sa veste. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir devant l’équipe. A part Kenma, et peut-être Yaku, personne ne savait qu’ils étaient ensemble. Tout le monde avait l’air de penser que les surnoms affectifs que Kuroo lui donnait était soit pour l’emmerder, soit un simple réflexe. Et Miyuki ne se sentait pas le courage de l’annoncer à l’équipe. Ce n’était pas vraiment son rôle. Elle ne les connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça, pas depuis aussi longtemps que Kuroo, alors tant qu’il ne lui disait pas qu’il s’en foutait que le reste de l’équipe sache…

-Tu réfléchis trop. Donne ta main.

-Hu ?

Sans attendre que l’information soit bien comprise par la jeune fille, Kuroo attrapa la main de la manager et lui sourit largement, avant de l’entrainer dans le bus. Miyuki rougit furieusement, trébuchant à moitié et bégayant un semblant de protestation. Elle remarqua le relatif silence qui s’était créé dans le bus alors que Kuroo l’entrainait vers deux places relativement à l’avant, lui laissant la place près de la fenêtre.

-Tetsu… geignit-elle à mi-voix en se pelotonnant sur son siège.

Ce dernier se contenta de rire, tenant toujours sa main fermement.

-Il aurait bien fallu leur dire à un moment ou un autre, non ?

-Oui mais…

Elle s’arrêta, se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard. Au fond, elle n’avait rien à rétorquer. Elle n’était pas en colère, juste terriblement gênée. Kuroo pouffa à côté d’elle, rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

-Bon, moi je vais finir ma nuit…

-Hm… Repose-toi…

.

Kenma profita d’une brève pause sur la route pour se lever discrètement et aller prendre une photo. Miyuki s’était endormie, la tête sur l’épaule de Kuroo, et ce dernier avait la joue appuyée contre les cheveux noirs et blancs de la jeune femme. Ils se tenaient toujours la main. Kenma vérifia que le flash n’était pas activé et que son téléphone était bien sur silencieux avant de prendre une photo, faisant signe à Lev de ne pas faire de bruit alors que ce dernier se levait pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il enverrait cette photo à Kuroo plus tard. Il devinait que ce serait son nouveau fond d’écran de téléphone.


End file.
